Perfect Life
Romanized Title Paafekuto Raifu Japanese Title パーフェクトライフ English Title Perfect Life Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2007 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Teki wa tsukuritaku wa nai kara ne Dare ka wo semetemo sono saigo ni wa Jibun mo otoshime ocha nigosu Tsujitsuma no awanai kono LIFE STYLE Tsukkomareru no mo choi saketai jitai Yue ni hakkiri iken mo noberarenai Mou wakatteru tokkuni sonnano nakama nya bareteru Sore demo kimi wa egao kureru no? Dakara suki nanda yo Go on kore ga MY WAY Mikirihassha mo imasara tomaren PARADOX daita manma chikara tsukiru made Boku ga jibun wo itsuwattemo kimi no amai kaori ni mujun wa nai Ukiyo no SPEED ni tsuitekenai no de Ichiyazuke de shittakaburi shite masu Chiccha na uso de katameta shiro Nanikuwanu kao de furuenagara tsumasakidachi shiteru Sore demo kimi wa KISS wo kureru no? Yokei ni tsuraijanai Go on kore ga MY WAY Namida nagara ni tatakai tsuzukeru COMPLEX moeagarase buki ni kaeru made Tsuyogari bakari da to shite mo kimi wo omou shinjou ni muri wa nai Kampeki ni mieru hito mo mina mienai tokoro de Aosuji tatete kurushinderu Nani ka ni mukai te wo nobashi mogaiteru sono sugata Sore koso ga PERFECT na LIFE MINUS kakeawashite PLUS ni shite shimae Go on kore ga MY WAY Hito no hyouka ga ki ni narinagaramo Choushou fukitobashite niji no kanata e Jitsuryokubusoku to iwareyouto kimi no koto dake wa mamoritai Kanji 敵は作りたくはないからね 誰かを責めてもその最後には 自分も おとしめ お茶にごす つじつまの合わないこのライフスタイル つっこまれるのもちょい避けたい事態 ゆえにはっきり 意見も述べられない もうわかってる とっくにそんなの 仲間にゃバレている それでも君は 笑顔くれるの? だから好きなんだよ Go onこれがMY WAY 見切り発車も 今さら止まれん パラドックス 抱いたまんま 力尽きるまで 僕が自分をいつわっても 君の甘い香りに矛盾はない 浮世のスピードについてけないので 一夜漬けで 知ったかぶりしてます ちっちゃなウソで かためた城 何くわぬ顔で ふるえながら つま先立ちしてる それでも君は キスをくれるの? 余計につらいじゃない Go onこれがMY WAY 涙ながらに 戦いつづける コンプレックス 燃えあがらせ 武器に変えるまで つよがりばかりだとしても 君を想う心情に無理はない 完璧に見える人も みな見えないところで 青筋たてて 苦しんでる 何かに向かい 手をのばし もがいている その姿 それこそが パーフェクトなライフ マイナスかけあわして プラスにしてしまえ Go onこれがMY WAY 他人(ヒト)の評価が 気になりながらも 嘲笑 ふきとばして 虹のかなたへ 実力不足と言われようと 君のことだけは守りたい English Because you know I don't want to make any enemies, even when I back someone into a corner I end up scorning myself as well, and somehow muddle my way out of the moment This inconsistent lifestyle Having that pointed out to me is a situation I'd rather avoid And so as a result I'm unable to voice my opinion clearly I know already, the secret's been out for a while amongst my friends Even then you'll still smile at me? That's why I'm so into you Go on this is MY WAY It's too late to stop my habit of jumping the gun now Carrying a PARADOX with me until my strength is exhausted Even if I pretend to be someone I'm not there's nothing contradictory about your sweet smell As I'm unable to keep up with the speed of this floating world I cram knowledge the night before and then pretend to be in the know The castle I've fortified with small lies Trembling with a look of innocence on my face, I'm standing on my tiptoes Even then you'll still give me a kiss? You're too good to me Go on this is MY WAY With tears in my eyes, I fight on Let your COMPLEX blaze up until you turn them into weapons Even if I'm always putting on a bold front There's no strain in the feelings I have for you Even those people who appear perfect Turn blue with anger and are troubled in ways nobody sees Moving forward towards something, reaching your hand out and struggling Now that's a PERFECT LIFE Multiply your negatives and turn them into positives Go on this is MY WAY Even while still a bit curious as to what others think of you Scoff and blow it off, and then, off to what's beyond the rainbow Even if I'm told I lack the ability, just you, I want to protect